


Those Hands

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Ratchet gives Drift a full frame rebuild before they return to rescue the Lost Light crew from the DJD and it's the beginning of a beautiful thing.





	Those Hands

 

Drift wouldn’t stop squirming and it was starting to piss him off.

Ratchet grunted as he welded more of his shoulder plating. “It can’t possibly tickle that much, and I know it doesn’t hurt, so stop wiggling around!”

He flicked some of the cables that were now exposed and Drift jumped. Ratchet rolled his optics. “Do you want me to give you a sedative or something? You need to calm down, you’re too wound up for me to get this done!” He regretted it as soon as he said it though, as Drift went ramrod straight under his hands.

Of course. Damn him and his big mouth.

Of course the kid wouldn’t want any drugs unless absolutely necessary, he was a recovering syk user. Ratchet was being an aft.

He sighed and took his hand away. “Hey. I’m sorry, that was...that was uncalled for. Do you want me to stop and we can try this again later?"

"Look, I understand if you don’t want to tell me why you’re so anxious but this isn’t working out for either of us right now. I don’t want to hurt you okay?”

Drift shuddered and looked at him out of the corner of his new blue optics. Ratchet had made them. He was particularly proud as they were beautiful and very expressive. He had done most of his new build while he was in a medically induced coma, all the internals at least. Though he definitely preferred to do the plating while the patient was conscious so they could test range of motion and see if anything pinched. Drift had needed almost a full frame rebuild after pushing himself too hard saving folks in the outer planets on his own and their recent mutual stone gollum disaster. Ratchet wasn’t willing to let him go to some outer rim chop shop to get it done.

So here they were on their new two person ship, Drift sitting on the only recharge slab while Ratchet installed his new white and dark gray plating. They had been sleeping in shifts and he had been trying not to think about how the berth was big enough for them both. That kind of thinking just wasn't appropriate when they were in such close quarters, or really at all.

He knew he would want to paint the detailing himself so there wasn’t any on there yet. He had always been an attractive mech but this new build was something else. He practically glowed when he had woken up and seen Ratchet’s work. It made his spark ache to see him so happy. He was trying not to think about that either.  

Ratchet wasn’t sure he was going to get an answer but he could feel him watching him as he looked down at the tray of welding tools under his hands.

He attempted not to jump when Drift did finally speak, and failed. “Don’t apologize, this is all me, it’s not anything you’re doing, er, exactly. I can try and meditate while you work, just maybe don’t... take your time.”

Ratchet arched a brow ridge at that, then shrugged and got back to work on his shoulder. Now instead of squirming Drift was unnaturally stiff beneath his hands as he welded the plates above and below his shoulder joint. This was somehow worse. He finished attaching his shoulder pauldrons and then moved his chair around behind him before running his hand over the joint.

He leaned forward as spoke, putting more pressure on the joint. “Hey can you move your arm in a circle for me? Tell me if anything is grinding or pinching or if it hurts, alright.”

Drift lifted his arm slightly shakily under his hand and Ratchet frowned. He moved it fluidly in a circle though and he didn’t feel anything catch in the joint under his hand.

He hummed and tapped his finger against his shoulder. “How’s it feel? Doesn’t hurt? Your arm shouldn’t be shaking like that.”

Drift huffed a shaky laugh and lowered his arm. “ _No._ No it uh doesn’t hurt, in fact quite the opposite. That’s why my arm is doing that.”

Ratchet’s hand was still pressing against his shoulder and that’s when he noticed it. Drift’s plating was hot, much hotter than it should have been. That was why he was squirming and shuddering, he had been suppressing his cooling fans from activating and was manually clamping his vents closed. Ratchet knew it wasn’t because he had a virus or something, he had done a very thorough diagnostic because who knew what the frag he had been wading through in the outer systems and what he had been exposed to.

That only left...slag.

Ratchet removed his hand hastily and took a couple steps back. “Ah. Well. I meant what I said earlier, we can do this later if that will...hm help.”

Drift flipped around to face him, his optics narrowed as Ratchet backed up even further away from him. “Ratchet.”

He let out a flustered huff and wouldn’t meet those focused blue optics. Why had he made them so gorgeous again? Scrap. Drift got up and moved towards him and Ratchet felt his back hit the wall of the shuttle as he moved away again. Nowhere left to run.

Drift didn’t touch him but he did crowd into his space and he felt his EM field brush against his own tentatively. Normally Drift’s field was calm and focused and Ratchet had gotten used to it brushing up against his own while they traveled together. He hadn’t realized it till that second but as soon as he started working on his welds Drift had pulled his field in tight away from him.

Now it was wide open, although it was burning as hot as his plating had been and Ratchet had to fight not to shiver. He clamped his own field close around his body. Drift didn’t need to feel how much he wanted him to touch him. Ratchet was good at manipulating his own field, it came with the territory of being a medic. Projecting a calm and soothing field even in the most dire of circumstances was what was expected of a war time doctor. He only ever let his frustration and anger slip into his voice, never his field.

Ratchet was very steadfastly not looking at him when Drift spoke softly. “You’ve never hurt me and I know you never would, that’s part of the attraction honestly. You’re stubborn and grumpy and brilliant. Probably one of the best medics to ever live, should I admit how much your skill gets my engine going? And your hands, when they’re touching my protoform in between my cables, I can’t help but imagine how good they’d feel inside me. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable if I could help it which was why I trying to tamp down my fans, but it looks like that ship has blasted off already.”

Ratchet ex-vented in a hollow puff. He felt like he had just been punched in the spark.

He knew there was a mutual interest between them, he was old and tired, not dense. What had shocked him was Drift caressing him with his field. It was full of affection and lust and most shockingly love. There was love there. Ratchet had been willing to just go along with the awkward glances and casual pining and just be friends until he had felt that.

Love wasn’t something he got to feel often and Primus damn it he wanted it so badly.

He knew he should have tried to talk Drift out of whatever it was they were doing right now, Ratchet was too mature for this kind of spark fluttering feeling. But he wanted Drift, badly. Had for too long and now here he was making the first move and Ratchet was going to ruin it. Open his mouth and say something dismissive, blow him off. Tell him it could never work between them. Maybe be brutally honest and tell him that Drift was too good for him, too brave and beautiful for a worn out gruff medic. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would put his foot right in it.

So instead he let his field reach out and envelope them both. He didn’t hide any of it. Let him feel all of it, his fear and doubt, deep needfulness, and yes mutual love. It was burning so bright it hurt.

He heard Drift gasp and felt his field mingle joyfully with his own, it was smoothing down the edges of his nervous one and vibrating with giddiness. He did look up at him when Drift griped both sides of his head and pulled his face up towards his own.

His optics were full of excitement, his smile tender. “Can I kiss you?”

He still felt his spark pounding hard in his chest, suddenly though he no longer felt like running. When he spoke it was a murmur. “Yeah. Yeah that’d be...good...yeah.”

Drift chuckled and his optics darkened as he leaned in and took his lips in his own. Ratchet didn’t whine into his mouth, his engine just so happened to make a similarly high pitched sound.

For the first time today he didn’t know where to his hands.

Drift pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth and he opened his mouth for him. It was like a switch flipped inside his spark and he shot out his hands and grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against him.

Drift’s field let out a thrilled pulse as Ratchet dug his thumbs into the transformation seams at his hips. Their glossa were licking over each other and he heard Drift’s fans spin up loudly as he ran his hands lower over his aft.

It was actually Drift who broke the kiss and Ratchet tried to hide the disappointment in his field but Drift felt it and sent back a wave of reassurance and affection as he spoke. “As much as I would love to keep doing this, now that you know why I was having such trouble earlier you can finish installing my plating. If you can handle be being this charged up while you do it that is.”

Ratchet narrowed his optics at Drift’s smug expression. He recognized a challenge when he heard one. Drift was going to try and distract him while he was working on him, to try and get him revved up as much as he had been earlier while Ratchet was unknowingly teasing him.

Well. Now that he knew what his touch was doing to Drift two could play at that game. He had years of practice concentrating entirely on his medical work and he wasn’t about to lose his cool enough to injure a patient. Especially not Drift.

He pushed his field out toward him, it was full of confident playfulness. “Gonna try and get a little payback for earlier? It won’t work kid. I’ve had several million years to get good at shutting out distractions while working and I’m sure as pit not letting you get to me while I’m repairing you.”

Drift pouted at him but his field was full of amusement as he sat down on the edge of the berth. “Oh is that so? We’ll have to see about that. Also don’t call me kid, I’m not that much younger than you.”

Ratchet rolled his optics, smiling ruefully he sat back down on his work stool and pulled his tools back over to toward him. “If you keep acting like a youngspark I’ll keep calling you kid, kid.”

Drift threw his head over his shoulder and looked down at him, smirking wickedly. “Whatever you say... _Ratty_.”

Ratchet groaned. What had he just gotten himself into?

Drift chuckled at him as he started to work his other shoulder, attaching the plating one layer at a time up from his protomass, to his cables, to the joint plates. He was working as efficiently as earlier but now every time his fingers held his arm or stroked his cables he was hit with a wave of pleasure from Drift’s field. Ratchet’s own cooling fans were working hard as he finished attaching his pauldron. He asked Drift to move it and purposefully dug his fingers in and massaged the shoulder joint after he rotated it successfully. Drift stifled a gasp as Ratchet let him feel his lust in his own field.

Drift mumbled. “That’s not fair. I’m not allowed to touch you while you’re working.”

Ratchet laughed. “It’s for the best, unless you want me to weld your joints shut. Don’t worry though you can touch me as much as you want after I finish.”

Drift’s field flared out violently and Ratchet felt it practically claw hotly against his plating. He looked up startled to meet hungry blue optics. “Is that a promise?”

Ratchet swallowed his spark that had climbed up into his throat, which might have explained why his voice was so hoarse when he spoke. “Yeah. Yeah if you want it to be.”

Drift’s field practically purred against his with satisfaction and Ratchet let his own pulse with embarrassment and happiness. He moved around in front of him and picked up the brilliant white shin plating from the bottom shelf of his tool cart. Drift scooted forward to the edge of the recharge slab and spread his legs wide for him.

Ratchet cleared his intake and tried to focus on just the cabling around his knee as he gently lifted his leg up to brace against his chest. With it pressed there he was able to use both his hands to make the welds around the joint. He worked quickly and when he was done he had him extend his bent leg.

Drift took the opportunity to hook his knee up over his shoulder and pull his face closer to his hips. He laughed at his surprised expression. “I think this one works just fine, what do you think?”

Ratchet was not going to be outdone. He reached up and ran his fingers under the inside of his thigh all the way to the knee over his shoulder and dug his fingers into the protoform there, stroking it in circles. Drift’s vents fluttered as he coughed and straightened out his leg off his shoulder.

Ratchet’s field was suffused with smug victory as he grumbled. “Yup. That seems to be in working order. Now give me the other one.”

Drift brought his other leg up and shoved it against Ratchet’s chest making him grunt at the weight. He adjusted the shin plating around the joint and began welding it in even strokes but froze when he heard the click of a panel transforming back. He was suddenly only two hand breadths away from Drift’s now exposed valve.

It was one of the best sights he’d ever seen in his life.

He had glimpsed it before while replacing his hip paneling while Drift was under but at the time he had been trying to be professional and not think too hard about how he would never see it again.

The dark gray protomass lips were dripping light blue transfluid. When his optics darted up to Drifts face he was biting his lip, optics glowing hot with desire, his field throbbing against Ratchet’s.

Ratchet ex-vented raggedly and growled. “Are you trying to give me a spark attack or something?”

Drift’s optics flashed. “No. No of course not. However I would love to give you a spark job instead, if you’d let me.”

Ratchet swore and offlined his optics, leaning his head against the inside of his knee. Primus he could smell his transfluid, it was making his mouth water. No. No, he had to finish the welds first.

He onlined his optics and made the mistake of looking up at Drift. He had shoved his hand into his mouth and was biting and sucking on it to stop from moving under Ratchet’s hands. His field was full of building charge and it was dragging Ratchet’s up with it. All the plating on his front was tingling with it, especially the panel over his interfacing array.

The only thing he wanted to do now was burying his face in those dripping folds, instead he tore his focus away from them and picked up the welding tool again. Drift whined around his fingers as Ratchet worked his hands around the joint, finishing the weld along the back of it in one clean stroke. As soon as he put the tool back on the tray he felt Drift’s hands on his face, tugging him up to his to his feet. He kissed him hard and Ratchet braced one hand on his hip and used the other to run up and grip the finials on his head. He moaned into his mouth and ground his hips forward, his wet valve sliding against Ratchet’s panel.

Drift broke the kiss, trailing several sloppy ones against his cheek and neck before he whispered against his audial. “Really I’d love for your to take your time, except you’ve been getting my charge up all day. I will beg if that’s what it takes.”

“Please Ratchet put those clever fingers of yours in me.”

He didn’t really need him to beg.

He took his hand off his finial and pushed him down flat against the berth. With his other hand he took the knee joint he just finished the weld on, sliding it up over his elbow and stretching it, straightening it out to test the weld’s movement.

Drift groaned and threw an arm over his face but his field was full of laughter. “Are you serious right now?”

Ratchet huffed in amusement and moved his leg back up to drape over his shoulder and back. “What? Needed to make sure it worked so I could do this.”

Drift let his arm fall off his face so he could watch him work his fingers around the folds of his valve, his thumb carefully pressing against the entrance. He moved his fingers through the silky slick protomass and slid two fingers into him easily. Drift’s engine roared as he ex-vented loudly before grabbing the hand that wasn’t buried in his valve and dragging it up to his mouth. Ratchet groaned as Drift started to lick and suck the three middle fingers on his left hand.

He didn’t want to get too distracted so he curled his fingers up towards the front of his valve and Drift bucked and bit down on his fingers in his mouth to stifle a moan. His field was raging with liquid lust and Ratchet’s own writhed in response. He moved his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist on the outstroke, Drift was grinding his hips up against his hand and Ratchet used the motion to swirl his thumb around Drift’s anterior node. He could feel it in the air and see his charge sparking up around his hand. He added a third finger and when he separated them inside him he stroked an internal node at the back of his valve. Drift overloaded hard, screaming around his fingers still in his hot mouth. His field whited out Ratchet’s optics with a bright explosion of pleasure. Even though it took a second for both their blue optics to come back online Ratchet worked him through it and felt the aftershocks clench sporadically around his fingers.

He was so fragging beautiful.

Drift hadn’t really given him the option to think too hard about what they were doing but now that he had overloaded with his fingers deep inside him he was starting to feel the old doubts creep in.

Drift felt the uncertainty in his field as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop and sat up suddenly to grab his chin. “Oh no. None of that. I want you, have wanted you for a long time. Not just because I suspected the interfacing would be amazing, which it is, but because I care about you, deeply. You’re not getting away that easily.”

Ratchet grumbled indignantly, though his spark was dancing inside his chest and his field was wobbling with hope. Drift let his field envelope them both and it was full of love and reassurance. Ratchet gave in and let it wash over him. This made both their fields bloom with contentment and he started to push Ratchet down onto the berth.

Drift got on his knees in between them as he pushed Ratchet’s legs apart. Ratchet arched a brow up at him and Drift smirked. “Turnabout is fair play and all that right? Tell me what you want me to do. I wanted you to finger me and you did an exemplary job of that. I would like to return the favor.”

Ratchet’s optics widened. Slag, what did he want Drift to do to him? A more appropriate question would be what didn’t he want him to do to him. That would have been a shorter answer at any rate.

He didn’t want him to leave him, ever.

The feeling behind that thought suffused his field and Drift’s optics softened as he leaned over him and pressed his forehead to his. “I’m not going anywhere you’re not, not ever again Ratchet. You’re stuck with me. Now let me make you overload at least once, my honor as gentlemech is on the line here.”

That startled a laugh out of him and he let relief and affection gather around his field before he spoke. “Alright, you’ve worn me down. I just hope you know what you’re getting into. Now spike me Mr. Gentlemech.”

Drift chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head before he leaned back on his heels murmuring. “It would be my pleasure my fair Autobot.”

Ratchet rolled his optics as he smiled goofily. His spark sung. Damn. This ridiculous mech was going to ruin his surly reputation if he kept making him laugh like this. It felt so good though, he couldn’t be too mad about it.

Drift tapped his panel, smiling. “Open up.”

Ratchet relented and let his panel transform away, if Drift hadn’t felt it in his field the state of his valve would have been evidence enough of how revved up the other mech had gotten him. He felt a trickle of transfluid run out of it down his aft and would have been self conscious if not for the awed look Drift was directing between his legs. He bit his lip and let his spike pressurize as well.

It startled Drift a little but he directed that hungry look at it as well. “Oh you’re gonna have to let me suck that later. Damn Ratchet.”

He felt his cheeks heat up with energon. It had been a while since someone had appreciated him like this, too long as it turns out. He grumbled but didn’t hide the excitement in his field and Drift hummed before pressurizing his own spike and lining the dark gray head of it up with entrance to his valve. He reached out and grabbed his hips before teasing the white and gray protomass folds with the tip of his spike.

Ratchet felt more transfluid seep out as it coated Drift’s spike. He grunted. “You don’t have to tease, I can take it now.”

Drift raised a brow bridge as he smirked. “Believe me I can tell, but maybe I want to get back at you a little for earlier.”

Ratchet frowned, his field roiling with need. “Drift.”

Drift’s field stroked down his body with affection as he laughed and slid into Ratchet in one fluid motion. He gasped as he felt him bottom out inside him, and then called out when Drift made an experimental roll of his hips. With his hands braced on his hips he started to pump in and out of him rhythmically, grinding the edge of his panel down around his anterior node. It felt incredible to have him this close, their fields practically one, and to have him thrusting deep inside of him.

Ratchet reached down and took his own thick red and white spike in his hand and curled up into his hand matching Drift’s strokes. His valve was clenching and cycling up, pulling him in deeper and Drift’s rhythm faltered a little.

Drift moaned his name. “You feel so good Ratchet. Primus even better than I imagined.”

Ratchet’s voice was slightly garbled as he arched up into his hips, fisting his spike. “Think...about...this often did you?”

Drift hissed. “You have no idea. After Delphi you starred in pretty much every one of my self-service sessions. But this is so much better, the best, Ratchet!”

He cycled his calipers down hard as he overloaded calling Drift’s name and a bunch of static laced swears. Their fields were crackling with lust and elation as Drift pounded into him, his valve clamping down on him. A few more quick strokes and he was chanting Ratchet’s name as he overloaded, spilling into him.

Ratchet sighed wistfully as Drift pulled out, he didn’t pull away though. He crawled up Ratchet’s frame and nestled against him, on his side with leg slung over his hip. His field was full and happy...satiated.

Ratchet shook his head, smiling. “We should get cleaned up.”

Drift pushed up against him, trapping him under his leg. “Lets just be messy a little bit longer.”

Ratchet rolled his optics, his field was supremely smug though. “You enjoying yourself huh?”

Drift placed a chaste kiss to the side of his neck. “So much. Why wouldn’t I be? You’re incredible.”

Ratchet tried to shake his head no but Drift bit down on his neck cables and Ratchet shivered. Drift’s field was solid and serious when he spoke. “I mean it. Just because you don’t understand it yet doesn’t mean it isn’t true and how I feel. You’re going to have to get used to me complimenting you all time because I’m not going anywhere.”

Ratchet ex-vented and wrapped his arm around Drift’s shoulder, not meeting his optics. “Twist my arm why don’t you? You’re right, I don’t understand what you see in a stubborn grouch like me, but as long as you want me I’ll be here for you.”

Drift murmured his name and reached up to turn his face towards him before kissing him. He bit his lip as he pulled away, grinning at Ratchet. “I’m gonna hold you to that because I want to be with you forever.”

Ratchet’s spark stuttered in his chest along with his engine as he muttered. “Alright then.”

Drift chuckled as he snuggled in even closed against his side. “After we get cleaned up I’m gonna work on my detailing, you should let me paint you as well unless you like all my paint transfers on your panel. I promise I have a steady hand and I won’t write my name on your aft or anything.”

Ratchet snorted and snarked back at him, his field full of affection. “How very reassuring. If you’re gonna write your name on me anywhere I’d prefer it be on my spark casing.”

Drift’s head popped up and his optics were wide and excited, his field beaming. “Do you mean it? Can I?”

Ratchet groaned, he was really in for it with this one. But he had brought it on himself, and honestly couldn’t find it in his spark to be particularly ornery about it.

Damn he was so fragged.  

He rubbed Drift’s head thoughtfully, staring down at him fondly. “Only if you let me write mine on yours too.”

Drift sprung up suddenly and practically squealed as he started to rummage around for his airbrushing kit while Ratchet watched, his field light and content.  

He had no idea in pit how he had gotten so lucky but he was gonna enjoy every absurd second of it.     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff and smut and these two make my heart ache. I just want them to be together and happy! 
> 
> I'm a cornball I was listening to this while writing this, it's apropos I swear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfjS9V0kc10
> 
> Again I'm @ BasilBing on twitter if ya'll want to follow me more more writing updates and Transformers content etc
> 
> I commissioned @ voyahora on Twitter aka @trashmadame on here to draw a cover for this fic and it turned out so amazing. I put it at the front of this fic. <3


End file.
